Singing in the closet
by Halfpastdead001
Summary: Justin is a baby, Betty is the older sister and is gonna look after Justin for a day so her younger sister can complete her school exams I know your gonna go gooshie that’s a British term it means gush over this give it a go Italics is just thoughts M
1. Chapter 1

I am dyslexic. I have done my very best to get the spelling and punctuation right. I've even spell-checked it and had hubby go over it, correcting any mistakes I've made, but there may still be spelling mistakes and grammatical errors. I'd love to hear what you think, but flames for something I cannot control will be laughed at then forgotten. Plz read and review.

This is my first Betty fic I've done Bones fic if you care but please don't hold this first one against me

Now I know I've messed with the time line and ages and every thing but I had to write this.

Justin is a baby, Betty is the older sister and is gonna look after Justin for a day so her younger sister can complete her school exams I know your gonna go gooshie (that's a British term it means gush) over this give it a go _Italics is just thoughts _

**Singing in the closet**

**Betty** is trying to hide from her boss Daniel Meade, Betty is sure that he won't look here in the closet he's never been down here in the six months. _I've worked here six moths_ thinks Betty _and he's been every where even the ladies loos but he doesn't dare come down here may be its Christina? _Just as she thinks of her best friend she appears and looks at the both the Betty and the baby.

'Sumthin' you're no telling me chick?' said Christina in her broad Scottish brogue wile giving me a knowing wink

'Christina !! Justin isn't mine he's my baby sisters she has to finish her exams today and I can't let dad take him in to the hospital!' Betty rushed out before going on to say

Can we hide down here? I don't think Daniel will let me keep him at the desk and I can't take the day off please Christina? Ill tell Daniel you need me down here and then he won't come looking for me ok please?

'I won't tell on you chick! Now tell me have a look at the wee man'

_I won't tell Betty! Knows she can trust me and having so many brothers and sisters I know what I'm doing _

Suddenly Betty's phone rings jolting Betty and waking the sleeping baby causing the poor babe to wake and cry

Betty answers the phone wile handing over the now squalling baby to Christina

'Yes yes no Da … no Daniel I'm in the closet with Christina an an and a very upset model I need to go …. Ill be up as soon as I can you can get Amanda to reroute all my calls to the closet and I'll sort every thing out from down here yes yes Daniel I'll do that ok OK Daniel OK 'The phone clicks shut and Betty looks even more stressed and the baby has gone from whimpering cry to a full body scrunched bellowing that seems to be all around them in the relatively small space they are in.

Betty knowing that the child needs winding again pick him up as easy as can be to pat him on the back. Betty starts to pace and rub little Justin's back wile she hums a lullaby, Christina joined in recognising the tune and soon both where passing each other in the small space for some reason nether one realised that only betty needed to pace.

The day when by quickly with phone calls being patched down to Betty and most of the daily paper work getting done, Betty got more work down in the closet with a fussy baby than at her own desk.

All the wile Betty was in the closet Daniel was getting board yes he had everything he needed yes he even got the morning after necklace sorted as usual but Betty wasn't there she was sorting out that crying model and not here for him to look at. _When I did start to miss looking at Betty? In fact why am I up here being board out my head when I could be comforting an upset model?_

With that he get up from his desk and preceded to try and find the closet, after getting in the lift and going right down to the basement of Mode he stumbled about trying to find the right door. _It must be around here some where._ Daniel was just getting lost when he heard a beautiful melody drifting from the door way to his right. Thinking that Christina had the radio on he pushed open the door with out knocking and gasped at what he saw there in the closet was Betty singing a lullaby to an almost asleep babe and a lightly dozing Christina who's face was covered in yellow stickers and little blue feathers.

Betty didn't notice her boss rush in to the room she didn't hear his intake of breath the only thing Betty saw at that moment was a sleeping babe who heart beat steady beneath her hand. To Daniel the sight before him was some thing out of a storybook he'd been read as a child. He remembered nanny reading him Snow white and the seven Dwarfs showing him the very first picture of the story a happy woman holding a baby her face aglow with love and joy at her child the child she had longed for had prayed to the havens for, even at his tender age he knew that no one would ever think that picture was of him and his mother no that was something he would never get to see…..until now, now it wasn't a picture in a book it was here in the dim light of the closet the woman in front of him the same woman who all but mothered him for the first time was. He knew in this moment just how far Betty had snuck in to his heart it had suddenly made him feel things he never knew his heart was capable of, for he never thought she would take his breath away let alone make his heart ach, was shocked to say the least when she looked up with nothing less than love for him shining in her eyes.

'Da D D D……I I I c c c c c' Stuttered Betty not really sure what she was going to say. Daniel moved to Betty and pressed one of his long manicured fingers against her lips to stop her ruining the moment. They both shuddered at the contact they both let out the breath they didn't know each other had been holding.

Betty could feel the tension in the air feel it crackle against her skin then as if he had read her mind his lips descended to hers, his breath sweet washed over her face just seconds before his lips brushed against hers. Both their eyes closed lost in the moment the kiss was depend by mutual consent one or both of them groaned at the sensations washing over them the heat of the kiss made both Daniel and Betty forget where they where or who was there.

They broke apart needing to breathe and Daniel needing to sit down the kiss had affected more than just his lips. His heart was racing his legs where like Jell-O and his hormones where doing what they did to make his vision cloud and his brain to shut down. He wanted nothing more than to ravage her right here right now to make her gasp his name as he took her pleasure ….but no that's not what Betty deserved that's not why he loves Betty she's not a quick fuck or a one night stand …._She she is betty the mother of my salvation the futcher mother of my children ……MY GOD I'M IN LOVE WITH BETTY_

'Betty' He pants 'Put the baby in the carry cot I NEED you right now 'He falls to his knees as Betty turns back he looks up to her face and takes hold of her hands and pulls her down to the floor on top of him.

'If I asked you to marry me right now Betty would you say yes?' Daniel breathed in to Betty's hair his body responds even more to the sent of her shampoo. Before ether of them knew what they where doing they got themselves lost in lust anything and everything was happening at once. More than ever Daniel had to hold him self back, he wanted more than anything to satisfy his base urges. Betty was by no means a practised lover she had made out a little with Walter but this was something she had only fantasised about.

Then the babies cry broke the spell Betty righted her self and her cloths before rushing to the carry cot to sooth the babe.

Daniel did the same only slower, his body not yet ready to cool he had to adjust himself and hold himself back, he cleared his thought and made his excuse to leave wile Betty and a sleep rumpled Christina cared for the now fractious child.

Daniel left to do three things he had never done before the first was to sit a really think about how he feels about Betty the woman.

The second was to delete his little black book because for the first time in his life he didn't want to fuck just any one

The third and this is the one that blew his mind was to get her a wedding ring and pack her a simple picnic to propose properly

_God I'm in love with Betty YAY!!!!!_

An I know its off cannon it sucks and I gaveDaniel girly thoughts at the end so review and tell me it sucked balls or not


	2. Chapter 2

I am dyslexic. I have done my very best to get the spelling and punctuation right. I've even spell-checked it and had hubby go over it, correcting any mistakes I've made, but there may still be spelling mistakes and grammatical errors. I'd love to hear what you think, but flames for something I cannot control will be laughed at then forgotten. Plz read and review.

See Uncle Daniel with a baby and just how dose Betty feel about seen her boss with a baby and singing in Spanish?

is twinkle twinkle little star

(1) is when did you start learning Spanish?

(2) is fuck

(3) My beautiful china doll

**Daniel Day care **

Betty is rushing to get to her desk not only is she extraordinarily late due to Hilda being sick but try running down the side walk with a baby is a front harness and a back pack on your back with miss matched shoes odd socks a heal broken off and a play pen straining the muscles in her arm giving her a hunch back lop sided appearance.

Amanda saw Betty and her face lit up with a vicious glee, she stalked over to the hot and bothered Betty who had just walked in and without any of the niceties of a greeting came out with

'I knew it I knew it Betty had a kid and now she is fat! Ha I knew I was prettier than her.'

'Sorry Amanda but it's only my nephew. How cross is Daniel? Do I have any messages?' Betty shot back with out really thinking. Just as the words left her mouth a slightly dishevelled lookingDaniel stuck his head out of his office and beamed at Betty when he saw the baby attached to her front

'You baby sitting again to day Betty? Cool ummm can you get me my coffee and bagel if it won't up set the baby to go back out again?'

Daniel thinks to himself _why Am I acting like this its just Betty who I see everyday who I happen kiss senseless in the closet who happens to have captured my heart and then some how did I become in love with Betty and did I just drool on my 60 dollar shirt ?_

'Daniel could I leave him with you for like 2 seconds so I can put matching shoes and socks on fix the heal of my shoe I'll set up the play pen first and then get your coffee and your cream cheese bagel.'

Betty takes a deep breath and ads on the end

'O and I'm late sorry I'm late you have a wet patch on your chest and where is this morning lists of to do jobs?'

Daniel goes from being over joied at seeing Betty to over the moon to baby sit _what the heck has happened to my head I want to baby site Betty's nephew?_ He just nods his head and smiles beckoning Betty in to his office.

With a sigh of relief Betty shuffles in to the office. After setting up the play pen and setting Justin inside with a few whispered words in Spanish to settle him and a kiss. Justin lay on his back and gazed at his aunty Betty and the man he would know as Uncle Dan .Daniel smiled at the child and watched as the baby Justin tried to catch his own feet with waving hands. Daniel didn't notice Betty leave and chose not to notice that he was grinning like a loon.

Betty left wile Daniel as watching Justin she couldn't stand to be in the same room as him when she had no idea what was going on. Was Daniel playing her? Trying to get her fired or to quite? Did he think she was easy? What made him kiss her in the closet? Why O why did he ask me to marry him? May be just may be that part didn't happen may be in her muddled hormone addled brain she only heard what she wanted to hear? Shaking her head Betty realised she had completed all the task set out to complete. Time must have sped up because a whole hour had passed how Betty had no idea but she was worried that Justin would be keeping Daniel from his work and that would make him cranky with out his coffee.

Rushing back to the office Betty was stopped short by the crowed of women and mark out side of Daniel s office. She pushes her way through the crowed to the front where she can clearly see Daniel in nothing but a pair of very tight pair of black silk boxers (girls don't forget to breath and get the tissues out your drooling) Betty's mind goes blank and her cheeks flush, her eyes travel upwards from the site of his man hood, her gaze lingers over his abs she wonders how that body would feel pressed against her naked before traversing just that little more to see bare baby feet then bare baby boy legs being held by bare Daniel arms. This shakes Betty from her stupor and she turns and shoos the drooling women

away from the office saying it wouldn't do for the whole office to be fired for sexual harassment of the BOSS!!

Five minuets after Betty left Justin decide he was gonna be sick just a windy kind of sick but it was a lot of sick. Daniel heard then smelt the child's mess, creaping over to the now not so fresh play pen Daniel was not so much as even slightly flapped, yes he wished Betty was hear he didn't know where the spare cloths where or the dipper or wet wipes where but if he can run a multi million magazine I can sort out a little baby mess_ I hope!!!_

_First things first we need to get him out of the play pen and make sure he hasn't got some in his wind pipe _Daniel thinks to him self he doesn't give a thought to his shirt or his pants as he lifts the now whimpering child to his chest _ok he's still no bad gurgling sounds phew I haven't killed baby Justin just yet_. Holding Justin to his chest Daniel clears of his desk to lay Justin down of some thing he knows is clean so he can remove the soiled clothing._ Who ever thought I Daniel Meade would be grateful to my Nana for showing me how to play house! I never thought her insistence on holding the dolly the right way would ever pay off!! _After striping Justin down to his dipper Daniel finally realised that he now stunk his shirt under vest he very expensive pants stunk to high heaven. So he did the only thing you do when your cloths stink and the baby you are looking after is on your office desk whimpering at the lack of clothing he striped off to his boxers totally comfortable with himself.

To warm the chilling child Daniel held Justin to his broad hairless chest sharing his own body (get your minds out the gutter ….. no wait mine is there to carry on )heat with Justin, who soon settled but would whimper when ever Daniel stopped the bouncing walk he had taken up unknowingly.

Daniel knew the child was sleepy so he started a low lullaby first in English being that he only knew one he sang it over and over again before he remembered Nana had taught him the same lullaby in Spanish so he started again singing in a low baritone

"Centelleo, centelleo, poca estrella,

Cómo me pregunto cuál usted es.

Encima sobre del mundo tan arriba,

Como un diamante en el cielo.

Centelleo, centelleo, poca estrella,

¡Cómo me pregunto cuál usted es!

Cuando se va el sol ardiente,

Cuando él nada brilla sobre,

Entonces usted demuestra su poca luz,

Centelleo, centelleo, toda la noche.

Centelleo, centelleo, poca estrella,

¡Cómo me pregunto cuál usted es!

Entonces el viajero en la obscuridad

Gracias usted por su chispa minúscula;

Él no podría ver qué manera de ir,

Si usted no centelleó tan.

Centelleo, centelleo, poca estrella,

¡Cómo me pregunto cuál usted es!"

As he finishes the song for the second time in Spanish Betty rushes in to the room her face dark red her eyes darker than Daniel had ever seen them before, in an instant he knew that this was a sight he wanted to see over and over again and in the next instant he knew his enjoyment of her state was very very obvious due to the fact he was all but naked and he enjoyed her flustered state.

Betty crossed the room and lowered the blinds trying to hide the deep breathing she was doing to get her heart rate to slow. Turning back slowly to the very erotic sight Betty stops to think. _Is it erotic to see you're hot obviously aroused all but naked boss holding a baby to his toned broad chest in his office, I think it is!_

Betty cleared her throat and asks '(1) ¿cuándo usted comienzan a aprender español?'

Daniel looks at Betty in confusion

'What Betty? All I understood of that was español and ….'

'Daniel you just sang Twinkle twinkle little star faultlessly in Spanish no less and you didn't understand a simple question like when did you start to learn Spanish? What the (2) cogida is going on today! And why the heck are you only wearing your boxers?'

Betty finally ran out of steam and realised that little Justin was also lacking in the clothing department, finding this a good excuse to not look at Daniel she started to root through the baby bag and got out the baby's cloths, as she takes Justin from Daniel's gentle hold her fingers brush ever so lightly across Daniel's chest making them both shudder.

Daniel's skin feels as tho it's on fire he wonders for a brief moment if he looked in a mirror right now would he see the place where she touched him branded or is that scolding touch just his imagination? Even as the goose bumps appear he feels bereft of her.

Betty at the same moment has to concentrate on holding and dressing little Justin because her mind has turned to mush and all she can think of is how wonderful it would feel to have her breasts pressed against that chest as they made slow sweet love _when did I stat to sound like one of dads novellas?_

Daniel is the first to speak

'Betty first I can sing Twinkle twinkle in Spanish because my nanny sang it to me like that it's the only lullaby I know and I thought it would sound familiar to Justin second I am in my boxers because Justin was sick and I picked him up to check on him when I did that I ruined my shirt, vest and pants and I didn't want to make him sick again because he could smell it and well it made me a bit sick third and finally he doesn't have any cloths on because I didn't know where they where and he had sick on them too……Are you mad I made him sick or that we both don't have any cloths on ?'

'Daniel I'm not mad a bout anything really I just don't know what's going on since you kissed me I the closet I don't know if you said what you said or weather I thought you said it and now here you are showing of you god given goodies in the office no less and singing in Spanish I'm confused !'Betty rambled on hoping that he doesn't catch the fact that she sounded dreamy when she spoke of the closet incident.

All the wile she was speaking she dressed Justin cleaned his play pen repacked the baby bag and found all the dirty cloths and placed the baby cloths in the washing bag for the back pack and folded Daniel next to the door so she could take it to the dry cleaners when she left and when she ran out of tasks she looked at Daniel to see his reaction while trying no to look at his exposed chest thighs, _I may not be as worldly as my sister or father but dam I want to taste his skin _

Daniel is watching Betty keep herself busy and him out of her eye line, he is unsure as to weather he is amused by the lengths she is going to or offended. Finally she has to stop there is nothing more to tidy and it's just the three of them and Justin is back asleep.

'Betty' her name is little more than a horse whisper in the office but filled with desire and longing.

'Betty what do you think I said in the closet?' His voice is quite as though if he says it loud enough he would be mocked.

'Daniel I thought that may be just may be you asked me to marry you …..But you didn't did you? I mean you didn't really mean it did you?'

Betty didn't stammer she only looked down at her feet trying to keep the hope from showing in her eyes she didn't need to see the laughter in his eyes ether.

Daniel was stumped Betty did hear and said nothing! His heart felt like it was gonna explode out of his chest with the rate it was beating. Quickly he stalked to ward Betty desperate to touch her to show her it wasn't a rotten joke. As reached her, his hands raised to her hair and his lips closed the distance to hers, his lips gently brushed Betty's and they both gasped at the sensational sparks than ran thought there bodies at this simple contact, Betty pressed forward feeling bold she licked Daniels lips to beg entrance and deepen the kiss. They where both lost to the passion unwilling and unable to stop they touched each other with gentile hand exploring.

Daniel moves his lips from Betty's to kiss down her jaw to her ear he whispers to Betty' (3)Mi muñeca hermosa de China'he breaths in her scent' yes Betty you are My beautiful china doll'

Betty gasps at the complement spoken in2 languages she is made breathless at the sensations he evoke in her by tasting the flesh of her neck he sucks rhythmically on her plus point as his hands splay on her soft real woman curves pulling Betty closer as they move together, they make love with there lips there hands one fully clothed and wishing to be ….less clothed, the other just one moment away from removing all boundaries to touch his lover, wanting nothing more than to gaze on the honest beauty that was hidden from him.

Moans and gasps filled the office as Betty and Daniel found love they gave and received love of a kind they had never know before, Daniel found acceptance, for himself, not as a Meade, not as Alex's little brother and not as any thing other than a man he was just Daniel in love with Betty.

Betty was just Betty, not the single money maker in the house, not the responsible one for every one, she wasn't that ugly Betty, that assistant, she was a woman being show she was loved and needed wanted.

Betty felt Daniel move his hand from her hips, his lips where missing from her neck …….suddenly those lips where back with vengeance those long talented finger where pushing up her skirt and tracing burning patterns on her stocking clad thigh that made Betty's mid snap like a trap. She had to know she had to be certain.

Daniel…OOoooo Daniel stop I have to know OoOoOo please stop I have to know look at me?' Betty removes her right hand from Daniel's chest to lift his face to hers to make him look her in the eye.

I (Betty pants) I have to know if this is real Daniel, I have to know if tomorrow your gonna be sending me your standard night after necklace? Is this some kind of mad game to …?'

Betty's question was cut short by the lack of contact with Daniel, he move to the door of his office. Betty panicked she was crying before she even thought she was going to.

Daniel rushed back with some thing in the palm of his hand almost complexly hidden.

'Betty there's not going to be any morning after necklace I can't play games with you, you know me to well.'

Betty was looking down on Daniel's face, his eyes wide full of hope Betty went to speak but found she had lost her voice when Daniel opened his hand and there in the middle of his palm was a ring box……

AN dundun dun dun dun dun duuuuuuurrr

What is gonna happen next ? who knows (I don't I kinnda lost my plot here R& R if you think this dosent suck balls


	3. Chapter 3

A/n

Due to a horrific accident involving my son I am putting my writing on hold I don't know how long for but I need to be ablr to look after my sons bandages and meds

Thanx to the quick actions of an unknown man my sons scalding scars will not be as bad as thy could have been only his arm and a small strip of sick on his torso is damaged thank the hevens he is still in nappys or id end up rasing a girl !!!

Yo any paremnt out there that read my fics don't for get a bout your hot drinks even after 20min a cup of tea or coffee anc still give your child the worse bun possoble learn from my mistake keep e up high or off the edge of the table

I hope I can get back to writing soon but right now my first and only consen is for my son

Love and peace


End file.
